En la Playa
by Avstew
Summary: Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso al distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. ― Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí.― Digo sin ninguna autocompasión. ―Yo sí.― Dice Katniss. Ella me besa y siento deseos. Peeta Pov. Situado en Llamas.


**Los personas NO me pertenece. Propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**  
**Fragmento de ''En Llamas''**

* * *

**''En la Playa''**  
** - En Llamas -**

Estamos al borde la selva mientras la ola gigante sale de la sección de las diez a las once, el agua tarda en retroceder cuando lo hace nos dirigimos a la playa a acampar. Deberíamos tener seguridad aquí en lo más profundo de la selva en la sección de once a doce se escuchan unos chasquidos muy fuertes… no quisiera meterme allí.

Veo a Johanna cabeceando mientras hace guardia. Me volteo y miro a Katniss que está mirando el cielo.

― Katniss ― ella se voltea y me mira. ― Creo que deberíamos hacer guardia los dos, Johanna está muy cansada. ― le digo señalando a Johanna.

― Esta bien. ― Suspira. ― No tengo muchas ganas de dormir de todas maneras.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos dirigimos a donde esta Johanna ella nos mira con recelo.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunta con su tono enojón.

― Creo que deberías ir a descansar, no te ves muy bien. ― Luego de que digo eso lo pienso dos veces con Johanna no es bueno jugar.

― No me veo ¿Bien? ― se levanta y se dirige hacia nosotros.

― Johanna en el sentido de que te ves muy cansada. ― Digo mirándola fijamente, Katniss se pone inquieta a mi lado.

― Oh, me encanta ver tu cara de asustado chico... ― Se ríe acordándose de algo ― Y también tu cara de pena ¿Recuerdas cuando quede desnuda en el ascensor? ― Pregunta mordiéndose los labios.

Me tenso, trago profundo y suelto una risa tonta, Katniss me mira.

― Oh sí que te acuerdas… ― Dice Johanna y se dirige a dormir ― Por cierto, Buenas noches tortolos.

Me limito a Sonreír nada mas, Katniss y yo nos acomodamos a hacer guardia en silencio.  
Nos sentamos en tierra húmeda, mirando en direcciones contrarias, nuestros hombros y caderas presionados juntos. Solo escuchando las respiraciones inquietas de aquellos que están dormidos, los susurros y apretones a la tierra de Finnick llamando a Annie.

― Entonces… ― Dice Katniss en voz baja. ― ¿Te sonrojaste cuando viste a Johanna desnuda?

― ¿Hablas en serio? ― Me rio suavemente ― Estaba aterrorizado. ―

― No te creo, Johanna dice que estabas sonrojado. ― Katniss sacude la cabeza.

― ¿Algún problema que me haya sonrojado? ― Le digo un poco a la defensiva. ― Aparte solo te estaba mirando a ti y a tu cara de enojo. ― suspiro.

― No ningún problema ― dice Katniss.

― Un momento... ― Me rio, por mi pensamiento tan absurdo. ― ¿Estabas celosa?

― ¿Quién yo? ― Enarca una ceja y yo sonrió. ― Por favor, solo estaba enojada por que todos se estaban metiendo conmigo y tú estabas riéndote como lo haces ahora. ― Dice enojada.

― Es inevitable reírme, pareciera que estuvieras celosa… lo siento.― Digo aguantando la risa y sintiendo como mi estomago se agita. ― Solo que tu eres tan pura... ― Le digo recordando esa vez que se enojo conmigo, así que no veo venir el golpe que me da en el brazo. ― Auch, pegas como hombre Katniss. ― Ella me sonríe.

―Oh sí, soy tan pura que dormí todo este tiempo con un chico abrazada en el tren, cuyo chico me besaba a cada rato… ― Se calla abruptamente quizás por el hecho de que ha revelado mucha información frente a las cámaras. Yo me sonrojo recordando esas maravillosas noches en la habitación del tren, en el tejado. Suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, quizás ella también este recordando esas noches o quizás su mente anda muy lejos de aquí, en el Distrito 12. Aunque me atrevo a pensar que ella debe estar buscando todavía la manera de salvarme a si eso signifique la muerte de todos, de ella. Sé que he sido un completo inútil en esta arena, siempre he sido un inútil. No he hecho lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida, al contrario ella ha sido la que me ha salvado.

Después de un rato en total silencio ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo empiezo a acariciarle el cabello.

―Katniss, ― Le digo suavemente ― no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando hacer. ― Espero su respuesta pero ella no dice nada. ― No sé qué clase de trato crees haber hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo promesas. Así que puedo asumir que le mintió a uno de los dos. ― Digo suspirando y esto último que dije al parecer capto su atención, ella se remueve en la arena.

Un doble Juego. Una doble promesa.

Ella sacude la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué dices esto ahora? ― No veía venir esa pregunta, pensé que me iba a discutir sobre el hecho de que la quiero salvar.

― Porque no quiero que olvides lo diferentes que son nuestra circunstancia. Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso al distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. ― Le digo nada más que la verdad, mis verdaderos sentimientos. ― Nunca volvería a ser feliz. ― Empieza a moverse para objetar pero le pongo un dedo en sus labios. ― Es diferente para ti. No digo que no fuera a ser duro. Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida.

Saco la cadena con el disco dorado alrededor de mi cuello. Lo sostengo a la Luz de la luna para que ella pueda ver claramente el sinsajo. Deslizo mi pulgar por la ranura y lo abro. Es como una clase de guardapelo que contiene fotos. En el lado derecho esta la Madre de Katniss y Prim. Y en el izquierdo esta Gale. Ella se queda mirando fijamente.

― Tu familia te necesita, Katniss. ― Digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo aclarando que Gale no es su familia, se con el Katniss podrá ser Feliz, ella se casara, tendrá hijos.

Le estoy dando su vida acosta de la mía y su felicidad con Gale. Solo digo la verdad, así me siento no tengo por qué mencionar el bebe fingido, no deseo hacerlo. Quiero rechazar toda esperanza de formar una familia con ella, rechazar aquellos sueños o pensamiento que he tenido. Borrar de mi memoria aquel sueño donde yo estaba con Katniss y una niña tan parecida a mi pero con los ojos de Katniss entro a nuestra habitación. Borrar de mi memoria imágenes de haciendo el ''tueste'' nosotros dos solos, casándonos por nuestras costumbre. Solo quiero que ella tenga la oportunidad que yo no tendré. Que pueda ser feliz.

― Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí. ― Digo sin ninguna autocompasión. Mi familia me llorara, algunos viejos amigos. Pero aprenderán a vivir con ello y seguirán adelante.

― Yo sí. ― Dice Katniss luego de estar callada todo este tiempo. ― Yo te necesito. ― Me enoja que ella me diga esto. Tomo aire preparado para discutirle, para recordarle a Prim, a su madre, a Gale… hasta a buttercup pienso incluir en la lista. En el segundo que estoy tomando aire y preparo mi lista, ella me besa.

No quiero permitirle que me compre con un beso, de verdad quiero decirle las cosas que siento y pienso al respecto de mantenerme con vida pero sus labios son tan cálidos, tan perfectos. Nunca había deseado tanto besar a una mujer. Había besado chicas pero nada como esto.

Dejo de protestar pero termino agotando mis ganas de hablar y solo pienso en besarla, en como nuestros labios se mueven a la perfección, el golpeteo de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos. Siento la urgencia de ella, y no sé si es real o no pero quiero creerme que ella me está besando por que de verdad lo siente y lo desea.

Ella coloca sus manos en mi pecho, suelta un pequeño gemido y yo me congelo en mi sitio por un segundo. Es increíble como tu cuerpo puede reaccionar al más mínimo contacto o al más mínimo sonido de la persona que amas. Se me eriza la piel y siento calor en mi pecho, en mi cuello, mis piernas… La aprieto más a mí. Tengo hambre de ella y mis pensamientos se vuelven muy pecaminosos la quiero junto a mi desnuda, empapados de sudor. Mis manos están a punto de viajar a otro lado hasta que el primer rayo de la tormenta de relámpagos golpea el árbol de media noche.

Nos separamos y nos miramos sonrojados por la temperatura del momento. Ella me mira y se avergüenza.

― Eso fue… ― dice sacudiendo la cabeza, yo sé lo que fue. Abre la boca para continuar pero finnick se despierta con sus dedos enterrados en la arena, estaba teniendo una pesadilla… Cuando reacciona nos mira insinuando algo.

―Ya no puedo dormir más. ― Dice Finnick. ― Uno de ustedes debería descansar. ― Aunque nos vuelve a mirar y se fija más en la manera en que estamos envueltos y agrega. ― O los dos, puedo vigilar solo.

― Es demasiado peligroso Finnick ― Digo. ― Yo no estoy cansado. ― Miro a Katniss. ― Acuesta tu, Katniss. ― Ella no pone objeciones.

Nos levantamos y la llevo hacia donde están los demás, como si ella se fuera a perder por el camino, agarro el guardapelo y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello y luego con toda la tristeza del mundo coloco mis manos sobre su vientre, donde estaría nuestro bebe.

― Vas a ser una gran madre, ya lo sabes. ― La beso, y envuelto en un susurro que no se si ella escuchara le digo ''Te amo'' porque es la realidad, pero no me atrevo a decirle eso en este lugar. Camino hacia donde se encuentra Finnick.

― ¿Difícil no? ― Dice Finnick. ― Saber que tu vas a ser padre y solo uno tiene que salir con vida.

― Cierto. ― me limito a decir. El me mira y luego sacude su cabeza.

No se cual es lo difícil si que solo uno saldrá con vida o que nunca podre tener una familia. Solo espero que ella tenga la oportunidad de tener una familia con Gale, con quien ella quiera. Que sea Feliz, mientras que yo solo puedo ser Feliz en mis pensamientos.

* * *

_La verdad no se que tan buena soy escribiendo, pero en realidad a las románticas como yo les dejo mucho que desear la relación de Peeta/Katniss. Sabiendo que estos libros NO son románticos, decidí hacer esta parte de En Llamas situada en la ''PLAYA'' esto no es tan romántico, pero contiene algunas cositas de me __imaginación. Como saben en el Libro Katniss define que sintió un hambre cuando beso a Peeta, y yo quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Peeta._

_Cualquier correcion, duda, aplausos o tomates los dejan en los Reviews._


End file.
